1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to process modeling and simulation and more particularly to simulating decision nodes in a process model.
2. Background of the Invention
Process modeling and simulation relates to the modeling and simulation of dynamic or static systems. Process models generally specify one or more tasks or activities of a process and the relationship between the different tasks or activities. As part of a process model, one or more events or conditions leading to the transition from one task or activity to the next may be specified. Such events or conditions may include sufficient detail to support simulation of the process module. During simulation of a process model, one or more scenarios or inputs may be applied to the process module to determine likely outcomes.
Certain process models may include one or more decision nodes. A decision node typically handles decision branching in a scenario or process model. Decision nodes are typically used when there are multiple possible outcomes. In general, each branch or outgoing path of a decision node may have a condition. The flow through a decision node may be directed to the path whose condition evaluates to true. Current methods for simulating decision nodes do not meet the needs of all end users.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is an apparatus and method providing an end user greater control and choice when simulating the decision nodes of a process model.